Jeans
by Mary chan21
Summary: Arakita se había visto obligado a acompañar a su prima de compras, lo único que faltaba era conseguir los malditos jeans que quería la chica, eso y podría largarse de una vez a disfrutar su bendito sábado...pero justo cuando las manos de ella toman la prenda, otras hacen lo mismo. Y él conoce esas manos. AraTou.


Disclaimer: _los personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watanabe._

 _pues, he aquí cursilería otra vez -blush- no pude resistirme (de nuevo) abajo hay más notas! nwn_

* * *

Era una de esas mañanas de sábado, de esas que eran tu salvación tras una semana agotadora, esas mañanas algo heladas que hacían que sólo tuvieras ganas de acurrucarte en tu camita y, ¿por qué no? Hibernar. Pero no, porque antes que ser un lobo feroz y desarmado, Arakita era un caballero… Bueno, no con todos, pero al menos sí con las mujeres de su familia, porque ellas sí que eran unas auténticas fieras, a las que no quería nunca enfrentar; las únicas excepciones eran sus dulces hermanitas pequeñas, milagros entre la jauría familiar. Por supuesto, esto significaba que su prima era una verdadera bestia, digna de temer. Y claro, ¿cómo negarse a una orden del monstruo? Con tal de que no fuese a dañar su bepsi, Arakita estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su ansiada mañana perfecta, y dejar de ser un lobo para volverse su mula de carga personal.

Obviamente, no estaba disfrutando ir de compras. Pero tampoco sería un idiota y lo diría llanamente, le bastaba con lanzar indirectas con su gesto.

— ¿Falta mucho? —Se atrevió a preguntar por fin, los hombros agarrotados por la descomunal cantidad de bolsas que llevaba. Y, para variar, Izana no llevaba ni la bolsita más pequeña.

—No tanto, idiota —Resopló la chica, fastidiada por su actitud de niñito encaprichado; a la próxima llamaría a su novio, no volvería a "incordiar" al imbécil de Yasutomo— Quiero unos jeans antes de irme~ tengo una cita con Ushio esta tarde, y quiero unos nuevos

—Ok —Se limitó a murmurar, sin reprimir un bostezo para molestarla— ¿Luego te vas sola a casa?

— ¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Me llevas mis compras! —No se contuvo más y le dio un zape en la cabeza, harta de todo ese egoísmo. ¿Qué creía, que estaba un sábado por la mañana comprando por gusto? Claro que no, ¡Ella prefería por la tarde! Pero no, porque a la tarde tenía su cita, y esto era una **emergencia** ; el problema era Yasutomo y su desconsideración sin límites, que ni tenía paciencia para ayudar a una dama. Joder, ¡Cómo se notaba que le hacía falta tener novia! Aunque con ese carácter nunca encontraría una, el pobre.

 _Supongo que siempre será mi esclavo personal_ , reflexionó con sentimientos encontrados. Por supuesto, no quería que su primo terminara solo… pero si estaba solo, siempre estaría disponible para ella…

—Tsk. ¡Pudiste pedírselo a otro! —Reclamó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¡Vamos por esos malditos jeans y nos largamos de aquí!

— ¡Eso dije, Yasutomo! ¡Y deja de quejarte!

Por el bien de su cabeza (adolorida, no era el primer golpe que le daba a fin de cuentas) se mordió la lengua para acallar su réplica. Al menos faltaba poco, y después ¿quién sabe? Su madre tendría piedad y le dejaría ir a acostarse de nuevo…

Al menos en ese instante de ataque de optimismo, Arakita olvidó que el destino lo odiaba. Pero lo recordó al momento después, cuando entraron a la siguiente tienda; su instinto animal se acentuó con una advertencia, abrumándole con un peso en el estómago. Repentinamente alerta, examinó los alrededores, como si en cualquier momento algo fuese a lanzarse sobre él y atacarle. Debía ser algo así de malo, puesto que su instinto nunca se activaba a menos que fuese algo grave, y él no veía qué cosa tan peligrosa podía ocurrir en una tienda femenina, tan aburrida y rosa. Pero algo debía ser, porque su intuición nunca fallaba…

— ¿Y si vamos a otra tienda? —se le escapó, haciendo que su prima le mirase ceñuda, definitivamente aterradora. Dios, ¿así se veía él cuando lo hacía? Ahora entendía más por qué la gente le temía…

—No quiero, aquí venden de mi marca favorita y llegan antes los nuevos diseños de temporada —Repuso con desdén, sin entender por qué diablos el mocoso de su primo parecía intimidado por el ambiente. ¿Qué, le mareó tanto rosa?

—Como sea… —Ciertamente, no tenía motivos reales como para huir de allí como nena— Estoy cansado —Izuna negó resignada y él la siguió, tan desanimado como antes y tratando de no darle importancia a la sensación que tuvo al entrar. Todo parecía igual que cualquiera de las tiendas anteriores, aunque afortunadamente había menos gente…

 _Porque es de mañana, claro, ¿a quién mierdas se le ocurre cuando apenas son las nueve? Tsk…_

Varios bostezos fueron escapando de su boca, y poco a poco sus pensamientos retomaron el mismo camino que antes, centrándose en maldecir su suerte. Se distrajo, y hasta se apoyó tranquilamente contra la pared cuando Izuna fue hasta su sección favorita, ya sin prestarle atención a su prima.

Pero de golpe todos sus sentidos se dispararon. Porque al mismo tiempo que su prima tomaba unos jeans de su gusto, otras manos hicieron lo mismo al unísono. Arakita nunca había presenciado una pelea de chicas por ropa, si era verdad lo que mostraban las películas, pero estaba claro que no quería presenciar una ahora…

—Oi, ¡Yo lo vi primero!

— ¿Qué? Aléjate, ¡Yo los tomé antes!

— ¿Toudou? —Alcanzó a intervenir. Jinpachi se giró, sorprendido de verle allí, pero en ningún momento soltó la prenda. Su prima aflojó algo el agarre al ver que se conocían, pero seguía luciendo igual de intimidante, así que el escalador no hizo ningún ademán de tirar para quitársela.

Era un poco extraño (y perturbadoramente gracioso) ver a su compañero de equipo como fierecilla por unos jeans de mujer. El siempre diva Toudou Jinpachi, arriesgándose a un posible enfrentamiento, y habiendo escogido un oponente que se notaba (a kilómetros de distancia) superior, tal vez en nivel bestia demoniaca.

— ¡Arakita! ¡Rápido! ¡Tú la sostienes y yo escapo! —Propuso el ojivioleta, desesperado por pensar en el evidente peligro que corrían sus hermosas y cuidadas uñas.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ayudarte a ti? —Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el interesante— Defiéndete como puedas, princesita

—Yasutomo, ¡Ayúdame a mí entonces! ¡Te compro bepsi para la semana! —Al parecer Izana estaba recurriendo a la misma táctica desesperada, algo intimidada a su pesar por el evidente buen estado físico y atlético del chico de enfrente.

—Una oferta tentadora —Reconoció igual de altanero— Pero no puedo ayudarte cargando tantas bolsas, primita —Replicó burlón. Lo lamentaba por sus bepsis semanales gratis, pero necesitaba vengarse por la mañanita de mierda que había tenido.

— ¿Primita? —Repitió Jinpachi con asombro. Los analizó a ambos sin disimulo, comparándolos con deleite— ¡Increíble! ¡Se parecen mucho! Aunque claro, los jeans todavía se me verían mejor a mí

Arakita quiso reírse por la carita que puso Izana al oír esto. No dudaba que a Toudou se le viesen mejor, el condenado tenía una cintura preciosa, pero (para mala suerte suya y de la princesita) estaba fuera de cuestión a quien tenía que ayudar, aunque tuviese ganas de darle un escarmiento.

—Princesita, suéltalos —Exigió por fin, conteniendo un suspiro de decepción.

—P-Pero…— ¡Maldito Jinpachi! ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer una carita tan adorable? Arakita se quedó embelesado por admirarlo, más que nada sorprendido, claro, al igual que su prima. Y entonces Toudou decidió que no le importaban las consecuencias, y se aprovechó de cuando ella aflojó el agarre y tiró de los jeans— Lo siento, son los últimos de mi talla, ¡Bye!

Dicho esto salió huyendo, dejándolos fuera de combate con su escapada súper-rápida-digna-de-la-admiración-de-Shinkai que hizo, regalándoles una hermosa vista de sus piernas perfectas al correr…

 _¡Contrólate, idiota!_ , se reprochó por el bochorno, algo fastidiado a su pesar por haber caído con pucheritos "adorables". Vaya estupidez, ¡Ya se la cobraría!

—Yasutomo…

Y tendría que cobrársela con creces.

Ahora estaba a merced de Izuna.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Hakogaku el día lunes, lo primero que hizo Arakita fue ignorar a Toudou, cuando lo saludaba al entrar al aula, como siempre. Lo ignoró sin remordimientos, porque todavía tenía un moretón en sus costillas, cortesía de su prima tras la mañanita del sábado. Claro, él no era tan nena como para agarrar rencor tras un golpecito de bestia, no, lo que le avergonzaba… Digo, fastidiaba, era el arma que había usado Jinpachi ese día: esos pucheritos tan adorables, que solía regalar sólo a Makishima, o a ellos cuando el equipo le hacía mucho bullying, esa actitud de niñita caprichosa y consentida al lograr su cometido… ¿Había mencionado que amaba a las niñitas egoístas? Oh, ¡Yesa carita burlona al irse de allí!...

 _Abandonándome con la bestia, claro_ , reclamaba en su mente, aunque no tan molesto como pretendía. Siendo sinceros, ni siquiera estaba enojado con el escalador, pero seguía negándose a reconocer su vergüenza. Así que se hizo el indignado cada vez que le veía, y aunque quiso encarar su estupidez cada vez que oía un "vamos, Arakita, ¡No te enojes cuando se me ven tan lindos! ¡Te prometo que a la próxima vamos juntos de compras!", se logró controlar para no correr a golpearle… y abrazarle, y golpearle.

Claro, evitarle tanto no significaba que no le echaría en cara un par de verdades, ¡Ojalá cuando estuviese todo el equipo presente para que se sintiera al doble su venganza! Así que esperó, impaciente, hasta la hora de la práctica. Llegó temprano, incluso antes que la princesita y Fuku-chan, y aunque trató de hacerse el desinteresado no pudo disimular su ansiedad cuando se reunieron los seis titulares del equipo… incluso Manami llegó sin que él lo fuera a buscar. ¡Esto era señal divina!

Por eso, este era el momento de ser salvaje.

—Mo~ Arakita, ¡No puedes ser tan rencoroso! —Seguía chillando el ojivioleta, parado junto a su locker con las manos en las caderas. Arakita no sabía cómo no se cansaba, tras hablar todo el día, hablarle también a su Maki-chan, y seguir gritándole a él por lo del otro día. Pero daba igual, porque estaba seguro de que le dejaría sin palabras, tal como le ocurrió a él ese sábado.

—No importa ahora, princesita —Declaró por fin, sin necesidad de alzar la voz, ya que tenía suficientes espectadores sólo por los gritos de Toudou; él solito cavó su propia tumba. — No estoy enojado por eso —Satisfecho, se permitió disfrutar de cómo la ilusión iba creciendo en los ojos de Jinpachi. Y por supuesto, se preparó para verla desaparecer con sus palabras—: ¿Cómo podría sentir algo más que pena por alguien que compra jeans de mujer? ¡Sobre todo por el maldito número de princesita, 30!

Yasutomo soltó eso con altanería, esperando la llegada de las burlas del resto del equipo, incluso se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisita irónica. Pero pronto fue él el que perdió sus ilusiones, porque nada de esto llegó: tenía espectadores, sí, pero ninguno particularmente sorprendido ni nada. ¿Qué, se habían acostumbrado a la actitud afeminada de Toudou? ¿Tanto como para no asombrarse por su maldita figura de chica?

— ¿Eh? Pues no siento pena por mí, ¡Soy un +10! A que es linda mi cintura, ¿verdad? —Ni el mismo Toudou parecía afectado, incluso tenía el descaro de posar para sus compañeros. Y no, no le molestaba que hiciera eso, ¡Pero al menos podría verse afectado!

Confundido, miró a su alrededor y volvió a comprobar la poca conmoción general. De Fuku-chan no le sorprendía que pudiese mantener su cara de piedra, pero ¿Esta era su venganza? ¿Esta derrota tan desabrida, como la Coca-Cola light? El equipo estaba podrido, ¡Mínimo podrían burlarse de Jinpachi!

—Wait, ¿no se les hace raro? —Preguntó al menos a los titulares, y aunque sabía que Manami era un maldito rarito, le sorprendió cuando negó. Y siguió igual de extrañado cuando todos los demás acompañaron el gesto.

—Ya lo sabíamos, Yasutomo —Se dignó a explicar Shinkai, seguramente por compasión.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo? —Preguntó aturdido. El resto de los regulares lo miraron con algo de ¿Lástima? Oh, maldita escoria de destino, ¿Había vuelto su venganza en su contra!

—Toudou-san nos ha comentado varias veces el tipo de ropa que usa, la talla y lo demás~ —Respondió Manami, con su mismo tono relajado de siempre, mas Arakita juró que esa no era ninguna sonrisa inocentona. ¡Estúpido mocoso que se burlaba de sus senpais! Toudou podía recibir el bullying de todo el equipo, vale, ¡Pero Manami no tenía por qué meterse con él, el respetado lobo de Hakone, maldita sea!

Y de repente cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Alto, ¿me están diciendo que ustedes escuchan todas sus tonterías? —El asombro escapó de su boca sin tapujos, y aunque todo el equipo le miró con la misma extrañeza que él había mostrado hace unos momentos no le importó. ¡Acababa de escuchar algo místico! ¡Había gente que escuchaba a Toudou Jinpachi, a pesar del bullying que le hacían!

—Arakita… ¿tú no me escuchas? —La decepcionada voz de la bella durmiente le regresó a la normalidad. Y le trajo un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho: culpabilidad.

Incómodo, se rascó la nuca para ganar tiempo, intentando por cualquier medio distraerse para no atormentar a su corazón con la carita triste del más bajo. En realidad, él sí lo escuchaba, claro, excepto las dietas… eso ni aunque Toudou pusiera su voz más linda. Pero al menos a él, nunca le había comentado sus medidas… Y no, ¡No estaba celoso de que todo el maldito equipo las supiera ni nada! Era sólo que estaba quedando como idiota… sí, exactamente eso.

—Tsk. No es que no te escuche —Reconoció, para su mala suerte sin poder ocultar el bochorno— A veces… —Añadió para salvar su orgullo. Pudo ver de reojo que nadie se compraba su teatro de niño rudo, y al mirar enfrente vio que Toudou menos que nadie: volvían a brillarle los ojitos, como si nunca se hubiese puesto así de vulnerable por su causa. Y así estaba bien, porque Arakita solía hacer miles de comentarios desconsiderados, que después reparaba a modo tsundere. Y así le gustaba a Jinpachi, en todo caso.

Los demás se fueron encaminando hacia el entrenamiento de ese día, y antes de que Yasutomo pudiera seguirlos, el escalador estrella lo tomó del brazo. La sonrisita engreída era más que suficiente para volver loco a su corazón de lobo, pero se obligó a no demostrarlo.

Y con el tono más indiferente de su repertorio, preguntó—: ¿Qué diablos quieres, princesita?

Toudou no borró su sonrisa aun con tanta "dulzura" por parte del otro, se limitó a acercársele un poquito más, sólo para que se admirara de su figura en vez de "tenerle pena". Sí, como no, él nunca se habría comprado eso, no consciente de cuánto le comía con la mirada.

—La próxima vez, irás de compras conmigo —Sentenció, y tuvo el descaro de frotar su cabecita contra el brazo del más alto, como si de un gatito se tratase. Porque claro, él había visto más de una vez a Arakita alimentando a ese felino en la banca tras el club, y conocía perfectamente su debilidad por dicho animal, así que daba igual desordenarse el cabello si podía tenerle a su merced— Este sábado, y como parece gustarte ir por la mañana, pasa a buscarme a las ocho y media~ —Le dio un besito en la mejilla para fastidiarle, y con una última sonrisa altanera, Toudou siguió al resto a la práctica, dejándole solo en el vestuario.

Tras unos minutos, en los que Arakita seguía con sin poder abandonar la imagen de Jinpachi actuando como gatito, la imagen al verle alejarse contoneando esas caderitas, decidió que su venganza tampoco tenía que ser mala. Es más, esperaba que pudiese darle una venganza muy placentera, aunque fuese un sábado por la mañana: sería problema de la princesita si después no le permitían volver a entrar a esa tienda de jeans por la indecencia que le haría en el probador. ¡Ese sería su castigo por darle un mísero besito en la mejilla, por dios! Sus ex novias (por alguna razón las chicas amaban a los tipos rudos, duh~) le daban mucho más que eso con tal de tenerle como mula de carga, así que él debía tener todo el derecho de reclamar su recompensa cuando quisiera, ¿no? Es decir, ¿cómo podía conformarse con tan poco?... bueno, por alguna razón, a su corazón eso no le parecía para nada _poco_ ….

Cómo amaba esa actitud egoísta.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Bien, ni yo entiendo por qué hice esto... ¿una mezcla de que a Arakita le gusten las chicas egoístas y un método de uso para un monólogo que me hizo una directioner sobre los gustos de Harry? sip, eso yo pensaba muchas cosas, y como últimamente ando pegada a Yowapeda, me dije: pero Jinpachi es el que tiene la cintura más hermosa! y bueno, el resto del fanfic fue...el contexto de su cintura hermosa(?)okno xD pero sé que a Arakita le gusta 7w7 y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tambien Cx nos leemos! 3 muchas gracias de antemano!  
_


End file.
